


Unorthodox

by chasing_the_sterek



Series: Inktober 2017 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Decorating, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Halloween decorating, Lestrade Probably Ships It, Murder, Pumpkin Trees, Pumpkin carving, Pumpkins, Silly, hOW ELSE WOULD YOU CELEBRATE HALLOWEEN I GUESS, how many fics have i tagged with both of those before, i have to, i have to tag this as crack, if youre wearing those googles i mean, it's not even for a case, it's. . . it's a pumpkin tree, rad bromance or brad romance? you decide, unusual halloween decorations courtesy of sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasing_the_sterek/pseuds/chasing_the_sterek
Summary: "Hey," he manages. "What are you two doing?"John considers the thing in front of him like he's seeing it for the first time. "Uh. . .""It's a Halloween tree," Sherlock says.///Trees are traditional for holidays like this, aren't they? Christmas makes a big deal of it, certainly. But how do you make a tree. . . spooky?Well, that's easy. Just add pumpkins.





	Unorthodox

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even want to know how many times I wrote the word pumpkin here
> 
> It's not even a word any more
> 
> Today's prompt was "pumpkin/hurt"

Lestrade bounds up the steps to 221B, bracing himself a little; the case is a weird one, and definitely one for Sherlock rather than his team. Pumpkin heads filled with blood? Stabbings across the city? A dead woman, who manages to cross the whole of London in one second, whilst also managing to be witnessed, alive and well, in Birmingham? His team will mutter about the supernatural, share creepy ideas because it's October and therefore vaguely near Halloween -

He stops dead.

John is ostensibly the one to spot him first. "Hey, mate."

"Hey," he manages. "What are you two doing?"

John considers the thing in front of him like he's seeing it for the first time. "Uh. . ."

"It's a Halloween tree," Sherlock says. He lifts a shoulder in a shrug. "I will acknowledge that it's an unusual choice of decoration, but surely that in itself is easy enough to guess."

Lestrade looks at the tree thoughtfully. The idea is more _John and Sherlock_ than he thinks they might have aimed for or even realised, all welded-together poles and layers, with a handful of rings for pumpkins to go into. It's dented and a little wonky, maybe even geometric at a stretch, but next to the rudimentary tree is a little huddle of carved pumpkins that's still being added to, and even if the wonkiness wasn't somehow endearing then the pumpkins would probably hide it. He hopes they're at least loosely Halloween-related.

Sherlock is watching him. "You can look."

"Thanks." He does.

He returns to drawing carefully on a small pumpkin. "John has proven to be surprisingly adept at coming up with ideas for design ideas that are not, in fact, overused and therefore boring."

John's even managed to wrangle the designs into the Halloween theme, as well, which is impressive enough; the one and only time Lestrade had tried to make Sherlock carve pumpkins, it hadn't gone nearly so well. (He'd really rather not go into it.)

Though, again, they're very much _JohnandSherlock._ He almost wants to laugh - they're almost spilling their conversations back to him as he looks. There are a couple of doubles, done one each, anatomically correct hearts and doodle-like renderings of the skull on the mantelpiece. John's labelled his heart, the ventricles and atriums and the aorta and whatever else there is (Lestrade never really shone in Biology), though Sherlock has put in more detail, which is saying something. He didn't bother to label his, either, just scratched in a tiny _SH_ nearby and moved on.

John has done a few more that Lestrade recognises as his, as has Sherlock. Lestrade can see the subtle difference between a surgeon and a perfectionist becoming more apparent the more he looks. There, in the tonal depth cutting of the 221B letter plates and the angry-looking jack-o-lantern, lies the work of John's steady hands. And there, in the magnifying glass showing a (no doubt perfectly accurate) cockroach and the scrabble tiles showing the words _DEATH_ and _MURDER_ crossing over on the _E,_ is the exacting play of Sherlock's violinist fingers on the knife.

Lestrade is impressed enough to pursue the topic despite the case file in his hand. "How long has this taken so far?"

"Mm, three hours," Sherlock decides. 

John smiles at him. "Want to try one?"

**Author's Note:**

> I H A T E T H I S E N D I N G
> 
> Anyhoo hope it was tolerable


End file.
